Electronic discovery tools allow corporations and other companies to review documents to be used in litigations and other proceedings. As businesses rely on computers more and more, the amount of documents produced in a given litigation quickly grows in size. Managing large document repositories and effectively reviewing the documents poses many issues to law firms and their clients.
Grouping documents according to a common theme allows reviewers to become knowledgeable about the particular theme of the document they are reviewing, and allows for faster and more accurate review by preventing context switches. Additionally, grouping documents together allows for certain bulk operations, such as discarding of a large group of documents that are very likely to be not relevant to the litigation.